Kurt Hummel
Kurt Elizabeth Hummel jest główną postacią w Glee. Jest absolwentem William McKinley High School i pierwszym gejem w McKinley. Kurt jest byłym członkiem Cheerios, New Directions, The Titans i The Warblers. Obecnie mieszka w Nowym Jorku wraz z Rachel i Santaną. Wcześniej mieszkał z ojcem, a jego matka zmarła gdy miał osiem lat. W Sezonie Drugim Kurt przeniósł się do Dalton Academy, ponieważ był zastraszany przez Davida Karofsky'ego, z powodu jego orientacji seksualnej. Jest w Dalton, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotyka się Blaine'm w "Never Been Kissed". Jednak później Kurt wraca do McKinley High w odcinku "Born This Way", gdy groźba przemocy zmniejszyła się. W Trzecim Sezonie Kurt ma swój ostatni rok w liceum i próbuje dostać się do ekskluzywnej szkoły NYADA w Nowym Jorku. Nie zostaje on przyjęty, ale po ukończeniu szkoły średniej na początku Czwartego Sezonu udaje się do Nowego Jorku. Podczas tego sezonu mieszka z Rachel i pracuje w Vogue.com, jest uczniem NYADA (został przyjęty w "Swan Song"). Kurt był w związku z Blaine'm Anderson od sezonu drugiego, ale rozpadł się podczas wydarzeń w "The Broke-Up". Kurt i Blaine zaczęli się spotykać ponownie na początku odcinka "Love Love Love", a pod koniec zaręczyli się. Na początku piątego sezonu w "Tina In The Sky with Diamonds" rozpoczął pracę w Diner Spotlight wraz z Rachel, Santaną i Dani, ale nadal działa w Vogue.com. W "A Katy or a Gaga", tworzy zespół muzyczny o nazwie Pamela Lansbury, wraz z Rachel, Santaną, Dani i Starchild'em Wcielił się się w niego dwukrotnie nominowany do Emmy i Złotego Globa, pisarz, autor, piosenkarz i aktor Chris Colfer. Ciekawostki *Jest grany przez Chrisa Colfera, który też jest homoseksualistą, *Ma swoją oficjalną stronę mody, HireHummel.com. *Chris początkowo brał udział w przesłuchaniu do roli Artiego, którą ostatecznie dostał Kevin McHale, jednak producenci byli pod takim wrażenie występu Colfera, ze specjalnie dla niego stworzyli postać Kurta. *Kurt wydaje się być fanem brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej, szczególnie Kate Middleton. *Jako pierwszy był przesłuchany do chóru. *Może trafic w wysokie F jak pokazano na Wheels (Defying Gravity) i Duets (Le Jazz Hot) i ma możliwość, aby przejść wyżej. *Używa równierz niższej skali głosu np. w 4 Minutes, Pink Houses, Give up the Funk, Animal, Le Jazz Hot i jego Riff Raff w The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *Jest jednym z 12 osób prezentujacych LGBT w serialu, inni jako Santana (lesbijka), Brittany (bi), Unique (transgender), Sebastian , Sandy, David Karofsky, Blaine , Hiram Berry, LeRoy Berry, Chandler i Adam (geje). *Jest ateistą. *Ma małą wiedzę i nie bardzo interesuje się sportem. *Jest fanem serialu Chirurdzy. *Często mówi: " Jeśli mogę ", zanim zwróci się do grupy osób. *Lubi pić ciepłe mleko w nocy. *Szantażował Finna z historii jego przegladarki. *Podobnie jak Chris Colfer, Hummel umie posługiwać się mieczami sai. *Prawdopodobnie boi się wampirów (co widać w On My Way, gdy Blaine straszy go podczas zapowiedzi Svengoobles jako sędziego) *Pstryka palcami gdy chce zamówić sernik w Breadstix. *Patti LuPone jest jego idolką. *W usuniętej "Klaine Box Scene" wspomina, że jego ulubionym rodzajem gum jest Wrigley. *Stracił dziewictwo z Blaine'm. *Był w klasie baletowej jako dziecko. *thumb|Kurt - I Want To Hold Your HandOd drugiego sezonu wykonywał duety tylko Rachel i Blaine'm. *W "The End of Twerk" zrobił sobie pierwszy tatuaż. Jego treść brzmiała " It's Get Better" zamiast "It Get's Better". Później został zmieniony na " It's Got Bette Midler'". Pod koniec tego odcinka przekłuł sobie również język. Piosenki Solówki: Sezon pierwszy *Defying Gravity (Wheels) Single version *A House Is Not a Home (Home)Single version *Rose's Turn (Laryngitis) Sezon drugi *I Want to Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus) *Le Jazz Hot (Duets) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Special Education) Single version *Blackbird (Original Song) *As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way) *Some People (Funeral) Sezon trzeci *I'm The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn) *I Have Nothing (Dance with Somebody) *Not the Boy Next Door (Choke) *I'll Remember (Goodbye) Sezon czwarty *Being Alive (Swan Song) *Bring Him Home (Diva) Single version *You Are the Sunshine of My Life (Wonder-ful) Duety: Sezon pierwszy *Defying Gravity(Rachel) (Wheels) *4 Minutes(Mercedes) (The Power of Madonna) *A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Home) Sezon drugi: *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas) *Animal (Blaine) (Sexy) *Candles (Blaine) (Original Song) *For Good (Rachel) (New York) Sezon trzeci: *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead(Rachel) (The Purple Piano Project) *Perfect (Blaine) (I Kissed a Girl) *Let It Snow (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Sezon czwarty: *White Christmas(Blaine) (Glee, Actually) *Bring Him Home(Rachel) (Diva) *Just Can't Get Enough (Blaine) (I Do) *Come What May(Blaine) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Sezon piąty: *Got To Get You Into My Life (Blaine) (Love Love Love) *Get Back (Rachel) (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Solówki w grupowych numerach: COURAGE kurt.gif ChrisKurt.gif GleeKurtMattress.gif tumblr_lfvncc462y1qbnoiso1_500.gif tumblr_lgnaq3askF1qb906f.gif tumblr_mtxw0flyfI1roeqlco2_500.gif tumblr_mug459bxyy1r295ako7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mui3c3A5VA1r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_mui3c3A5VA1r295ako8_250.gif tumblr_mvxeqzszas1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxfyzs1ih1qfoe0po1_500.gif tumblr_mw67ery7FC1rxcqn5o3_250.gif tumblr_mwqmpyDAbd1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtwxmtDOE1qb0hmuo1_250.gif tumblr_mxcuzj027y1s3qo24o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdaasT1Fc1qg25zco2_250.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_m0mhh2q88p1rqxjnmo6_400.gif D0ab54f6-8105-40c9-aa67-f2ab5f992e5b.jpg Images (4).jpg Imagewerwers.jpg Tumblr ll0hvdWc9X1qc2v2o.gif Kurtships204 93.gif Kurt gif 3 by sora eclair-d376s7z.gif Tumblr l4pm8rD6id1qb4fbx.gif Pobrasfjsne (1).jpg Kurt hummel likes boys by foreverklaine-d3gfrpq.gif Pobraadfgagne.jpg ChrisKurt.gif Kurt gif 2 by sora eclair-d376ri5.jpg 5187337246 85a1b0a784.jpg P&k9.gif P&k8.gif P&k7.gif P&k6.gif P&k5.gif P&k4.gif P&k3.gif P&k2.gif P&k14.gif P&k12.gif P&k11.gif P&k1.gif Kurt and Finn graduation picture.jpg EpisodeBornThisWay.gif k.gif kiss3.gif kiss4.gif kiss6.gif tumblr_l81ny10cBS1qafewko1_250.gif Kategoria:WMHS Cheerios Kategoria:WMHS Titans Kategoria:Uczniowie NYADA Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions